Pas grave
by Sialan Pink
Summary: AU - Rich sait pertinemment que Jared était bourré. Salement bourré, même. Mais fuck, il l'a quand même embrassé. Comment va-t-il gérer la chose ? Variation du rating selon les chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Boonjouur, **

**Bon. Essayez de ne pas trop me jeter de pierres. **

**Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis hier, et quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, baah... Voilà. Donc totalement AU, écrit à la deuxième personne et bien sûr, absolument pas représentatif de la vie de nos acteur préférés (ou peut-être que si, au final on n'en sait rien). **

**C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'exercice alors n'hésitez pas à balancer toutes vos remarques. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte de coller au mieux aux "personnages". Et comme je crois qu'il n'existe pas encore de pairing de ce genre dans la base française et bien, ça sera une première. Si par contre c'est le cas, c'est que j'ai mal regardé et dans ce cas, j'exige de lire ! **

**Bref, si comme moi, vous êtes un(e) fan exagérément accro à la personne exceptionnelle qu'est Mister Speight Jr, j'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ce petit délire. **

**Sur ce, les acteur présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartenant malheureusement pas, je ne fais que modifier le cours de leur vie sur le "papier". **

**Ah oui, et il y aura plusieurs chapitres courts ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

** fête**

C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris, la première fois que ça s'est passé. Si ce baiser venait de nulle part, s'il n'avait ni futur ni passé. Si Jar' était trop maladroit, un peu fort bourré.

C'est le genre de choses qui arrive parfois, non ? Le genre de choses que tu risques quand tu ramènes un grand gaillard qui s'appuie, ivre, sur ton épaule. Qui te répète en boucle à quel point t'es un mec génial, qu'il aimerait bien chanter comme toi, qu'il viendra te voir demain à la répèt' parce que damn, t'es bourré de talent.

Ça te fait rire, bien entendu. C'est des paroles en l'air mais il a la mine tellement sérieuse et l'haleine tellement chargée que tu préfères aller dans son sens. Merci, Jar', t'es un vrai pote. Crap, si les fans le voyaient comme ça...

Juste avant de le laisser à Gen, tu arranges sa chemise et recoiffe ses cheveux pour qu'il ait l'air moins défoncé qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Ça te fait sourire encore, de t'occuper de cette grande asperge qui ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'à un chien battu qui sait pertinemment qu'il va se faire engueuler en rentrant. Tu tapotes sa poitrine mastoc en guise d'encouragement.

Mais t'as à peine ouvert la bouche que c'est la sienne qui étouffe tes mots. Holy shit. Là pour le coup, c'est le beug complet. Neurones grillés. Puis avant d'avoir le temps de relancer le circuit, l'enfoiré est déjà en train de passer le portail d'une démarche mal assurée. Il a même l'audace de te faire un petit signe de la main. A d'main pour la répèt' ! T'es presque sûr d'avoir rêvé, et pourtant... Pourtant le goût du whisky est resté sur tes lèvres. Il t'a embrassé, juste comme ça, sans explication, sans prise de tête. Sans conséquence.

Tu rentres chez toi avec des questions plein la tête. Tu sais bien que tu devrais pas tenter de chercher des explications là où y'en a pas, mais tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Jared était bourré, okay. Et tout le monde sait qu'un Jared saoul, c'était l'équivalent d'une mini catastrophe naturelle si on avait le malheur de le quitter des yeux trente secondes. Tu sais aussi qu'il est plutôt tactile en général mais fuck, de là à t'embrasser ? Pourquoi toi ? Parce que t'étais là, mauvais moment, mauvais endroit. Ou bon, tu ne sais pas trop. T'essayes de fermer les yeux, de penser à rien.

T'es sûr que lui ne se pose pas autant de questions, calé dans son lit qui tangue un peu trop, contre une Gen qui tente tant bien que mal de se rendormir. T'es même certain qu'il ne s'en souviendra plus demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je suis à la bourre dans tout, notamment dans ma fic à chapitres alors je suis désolée, je vais tenter de régulariser ça. Moi et ma manie de commencer 50 259 843 trucs à la fois... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La répétition**

C'est pas grave si le lendemain, c'est avec la boule au ventre que tu te rends à la répétition. Un peu malgré toi, tu pries pour que Jared ne soit pas là, ou même qu'il ait fait un black-out de la soirée, du genre au moins les quinze dernières minutes.

T'es à la bourre. C'est la dernière journée pour préparer la convention et tu traînes un peu des pieds au moment de rentrer dans la salle. Les autres sont déjà sur scène, tu les salues d'un mouvement de tête, donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Matt et sourit face à Rob qui semble mal assumer le lendemain de soirée, avant de te glisser à ta place. Tes mains et tes yeux sont fixés sur ta guitare, sur le micro... Tout ce qui n'est pas le reste de la salle et les quelques chaises installées en bas de celle-ci pour les curieux ou pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur matinée.

Tu sais que ton attitude est parfaitement idiote mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde est au courant. Alors tu te concentres tant bien que mal, tripotes le manche de ton instrument et attends le début de la répétition en échangeant quelques banales paroles avec les autres.

L'erreur, c'est de croiser le regard de Jared juste avant le premier morceau.

Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit, un moment d'inattention et tes yeux ont rapidement balayés la salle avant de se planter brutalement dans les siens. Il ne faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que toi et les autres vous rendiez compte que tu n'es pas dedans. Tu fais des efforts mais rien ne va. Tu n'arrives pas à poser ta voix, tes accords ne sont pas dans le rythme, tu fais foirer les choses plus d'une fois et ta frustration grandit à chaque faux pas. Sauf que le principe d'un groupe, c'est que tout va bien tant que toutes les pièces fonctionnent ensemble. Là, t'as simplement l'impression d'être le rouage mal huilé de la séance.

Quand Rob instaure une pose pour tout le monde, tu quittes la scène sans demander ton reste pour te réfugier dans les toilettes, histoire de te rafraîchir un peu et de reprendre ta contenance qui s'est fait la malle.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de ton reflet, tu respires doucement et tu te demandes si l'alcool ne rendrait pas un peu paranoïaque. Tu as bien vu en quittant la salle que Jared était en pleine discussion avec un autre membre du casting, qu'il ne faisait absolument pas attention à toi. Alors pourquoi tu te sens aussi bizarre ?

Tu fait couler l'eau et te penche légèrement au-dessus du lavabo pour t'asperger le visage. Et c'est seulement quand tu te redresses que tu le vois dans le miroir. Tu sursautes tellement fort que même lui en est surpris et recule légèrement.

\- Son of a bitch...

\- Ce n'est que moi.

La grande asperge brune lève les mains en guise d'excuse tandis que tu te tournes pour t'essuyer les mains, le cœur tambourinant de surprise dans la poitrine.

\- Ça va ? Embraye Jared, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air soucieux. Tu n'avais pas l'air très concentré.

Niveau bitchface, tu peux facilement rivaliser avec son personnage à l'instant. Pas étonnant quand l'objet de ton trouble se trouve justement en face de toi.

\- C'était si terrible ? Tu changes de sujet pour ne pas avoir à répondre précisément à la question.

Le brun hausse les épaules avec un sourire qui se passe de mots.

\- Plutôt difficiles, les lendemains de soirée, passé la trentaine, hum ?

Tu te tends un peu à l'évocation et esquisse un sourire crispé.

\- Ouais...

Ton cerveau s'est mis en branle tout seul et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le scruter pour essayer de savoir de quoi il se rappelle. Ta curiosité finit par prendre le pas sur ton appréhension tandis que tu t'appuies sur le lavabo, l'air plus assuré que tu ne l'es en réalité.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis étonné de te voir ici ce matin.

Sourire gêné.

\- Gen m'a tiré du lit. Soit disant parce que je suis rentré dans un état pitoyable hier soir.

Tu ne peux retenir un bref éclat de rire devant son air de chien battu.

\- C'est vrai. Tu te rappelles quand même que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené ?

Tu sais bien que tu joues avec le feu mais tu ne résistes pas à l'envie de tâter un peu le terrain malgré l'étrange chaleur qui envahie tes joues à cette simple pensée.

Jared te fixe soudain, mordillant le coin de sa lèvre dans un geste inconscient qui t'assèche la bouche.

\- Je m'en rappelle.

_Fuck_. C'est la seule pensée cohérente que tu parviens à formuler et qui résonne dans le désert qui te tiens désormais lieu de cerveau. S'il se rappelle de ça, il se rappelle de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence qui s'installe est plutôt _très_ gênant.

Tu le regardes, il te regarde et shit, t'as vraiment l'impression d'être dans un soap opéra raté dont tu as le mauvais rôle. Alors tu ouvres la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser le malaise presque palpable entre vous.

\- Heu, je vais... Gnnl...

Honnêtement, t'as l'impression d'avoir raté un truc quand tu te retrouves brutalement coincé contre le lavabo, les bras plein d'un Jared un peu encombrant qui est obligé de se pencher de manière assez vexante pour ajuster ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Il faut un petit temps à tes neurones pour se reconnecter et prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Mais même alors, à aucun moment, tu ne penses à le repousser. C'est bête, d'ailleurs, de t'accrocher à lui au lieu de lui faire comprendre qu'il a complètement pété les plombs et qu'il devrait arrêter ça tout de suite. C'est encore plus débile de sentir ton cœur qui s'emballe et tes jambes qui flageolent comme une stupide adolescente lors de son premier baiser.

Tu _es_ stupide.

Tu fais tout le contraire de ce que te dicte ta raison. D'ailleurs, si on te demande, tu diras que ce n'est pas toi qui a cédé quand sa langue s'est frayé un passage entre tes lèvres, pas toi qui a fermé les yeux et laissé ses doigts s'enrouler autour de ta nuque pour jouer avec tes cheveux un peu trop longs, pas toi non plus qui t'es senti brusquement vide et désorienté quand il t'a laissé à bout de souffle une seconde plus tard, et qu'il est parti sans un mot. Pas toi, non. Pas vraiment.

Putain. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _


End file.
